


All Quiet Along the Potomac

by spookyfork



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Canon Compliant, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Freeform, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyfork/pseuds/spookyfork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier saves Steve out of muscle memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Quiet Along the Potomac

The Potomac is cold, but it doesn't compare to the bite of steel against raw skin. The Helicarrier bleeds oil into the water, and he can’t see a damn thing in front of him but he keeps sinking anyway. He does not know why he is saving the man from the bridge, doesn’t know why he jumped back into the river. The Winter Soldier was not programmed for mercy. _Weapons have no mercy,_ he thinks, and swims deeper. There’s something floating below him; a head of dull golden hair with a bloody halo. He grabs onto it and swims to the surface.

He deposits him on the river bank, barely breathing, face the color of bruised plums. The Winter Soldier doesn’t linger, just walks into the treeline behind them. He hid it there, under some shrubbery and moss, although he doesn’t know why he hid it, why he even picked it up. His hands remember how to hold it, how to pull his shoulders back and keep it level. _Muscle memory,_ he tells himself, and returns to the river. The material is far from heavy, but it makes him weary all the same.

He leaves the shield face up near Captain America’s body. He knows someone will find it. _Find him._ The Potomac rushes by, and he hides in the trees until search lights land on the Captain’s body, and men from helicopters descend like spiders on ropes to haul him away.


End file.
